Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-2$ and the quantity of $8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $7$ plus the product of $3$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $8x$ $8x$ $ - 2$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (8x - 2) = \color{orange}{3(8x-2)}$ What is $7$ plus $\color{orange}{3(8x-2)}$ $3(8x-2)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(8x-2)+7$.